Dumbledore's Academy for the Pastry Arts
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: Harry & co. gets letters 2 weeks after leaving Hogwarts, and the letters say they're to go to Dumbledore's Academy for the Pastry Arts for summer school. 5 OC's, an insane Dumbledore, and a Slytherin-Gryffindor food fight... this is gonna be good. review!
1. Letters and Pastries

**Right, here it is, the story I've been working on for a while. I dont know how long it's gonna be, but it probably will end when they leave school... Right, so read and review! If you guys can make all those reviews for Trust Me, i'm sure you can do it for this. Kaya, thanks for a few of the ideas!**

**~DUMBLEDORE'S ACADEMY FOR THE PASTRY ARTS~**

**Chapter 1: Letters and Pastries**

_**Ron's room; the Burrow.**_

"Dumbledore is officially off his rocker," stated Ron, who was sitting on his bed next to Hermione.

"I agree," Harry said from the floor. "I mean, what is he hoping he's going to accomplish with _this?_ It's summer break, the time we enjoy since we have no school, not go back to it."

"Well, there's got to be some reason," Hermione said logically. "Maybe he's hoping to teach us-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the door to Ron's room opened, with Fred's head looking in.

"Hey, have you guys got your letters yet?" he asked, walking in, but then falling as George pushed him.

"It seems Ronnie-kins has his wish coming true- Dumbledore's crossed the thin line for his sanity," George said. "Though we never would've expected this…."

"So you guys had nothing to do with this?" Hermione asked them, relieved.

"No, of course not," Fred said indignantly. "Why would we-"

"Two ordinary boys-" George added.

"Want to set up such a complicated and complex prank to pull on the headmaster-"

"Who, by the way, did nothing to us, except give us a few detentions," George said thoughtfully.

"And made us go through that torture with those horrible Defense professors," Fred agreed.

"And don't forget that one time when-"

"Guys, honestly!" Hermione shouted. "You're off-topic. _Again. _We get the point."

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione," the twins said simultaneously, and the door opened again. This time, though, it was Ginny who entered the room, looking confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, sitting down by Harry, who answered.

"Did you get your letter yet?" he asked, and she shook her head no. "Well, here, look at this." Harry showed her what seemed to be his 6th year Hogwarts letter, but it wasn't. Dumbledore had changed the school's name from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry to Dumbledore's Academy for the Pastry Arts, and it was a _summer school_. Also, the 6th year textbooks were mainly on how to cook different types of foods, mainly pastries, and almost all of the classes had been changed, too, except for one. Potions had stayed the same, but they were no longer making potions (the one good thing about it all considering they still had to learn from Snape, Ron said); instead they were learning how to make all types of beverages.

"What the hell happened to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, handing Harry his letter back.

"That's what we all want to know," Ron said. "Fred & George didn't do it this time, though."

"So what are we going to do?" Fred and George asked.

"Go to school, of course!" Hermione said. "Just because Dumbledore has gone insane-"

"You finally admitted it," Ron interrupted happily, and Harry smirked.

"-Doesn't mean that we can stop our education, even if it _is _during the summer," she finished loudly, as if Ron had never interrupted her.

"I wonder if he changed the castle at all," Ginny said, thoughtfully, and everyone laughed.

"No, he wouldn't do that," Ron told her. "He's not _that _crazy."

"You never know," Harry said seriously, and the group laughed again.

_**The Train:**_

"Right, so the name of both the school and the train has changed," Hermione said. She, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were in one of the compartments in what used to be the Hogwarts Express, but what was now the Pastry Express. So far, that seemed to be the only thing different about the train, but the witch who sold them snacks hadn't come by yet, so they couldn't be too sure.

"I still don't get what happened to make Dumbledore lose his mind," Harry mused.

"Maybe he had one lemon drop too many, or someone poisoned it," Ron offered. "And speaking of lemon drops, here comes the snack trolley. I'll go see what they have."

"Of course you will, Ron," Ginny said as her brother stood up and left the compartment. He returned a few minutes later with his arms full of sweets, which ranged from the usual chocolate frogs and Every Flavor Beans to éclairs, cream puffs, tea cakes, and scones.

"There were even more pastries on the cart, but I didn't have enough money to buy it all," Ron explained as he set the food down on the seat and unwrapped a chocolate frog.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded.

"Do you think it was maybe a long-term jinx or something?" Hermione said as she reached over and picked up an éclair.

"I dunno," Harry answered, as Ron and Ginny shrugged.

"Hey, guys, what if he changed Hogwarts around? I know it's now called Dumbledore's Academy for the Pastry Arts, but do you think he transfigured the castle or something?" Ginny asked again, and Ron snorted.

"Yeah, and the castle is now a huge gingerbread house," he scoffed. "I don't think Dumbledore is _that _much off his rocker."

"That would take a while to transfigure, anyway," Hermione said. "Unless he got all of the professors to help him…." Ron and Harry suddenly started laughing, slowly turning red as they laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"Imagine Snape helping Dumbledore transfigure Hogwarts into a giant gingerbread house!" Ron explained, in between laughs.

"Did you see the textbooks we got in Diagon Alley, Ginny? Did you not see the one we're using for Snape's class? It's all bright, and even has a bit of pink on the cover," Harry continued, as he was the first of the two to stop laughing. Sadly, as soon as he said this, both he and Ron started laughing again, this time with the two girls joining them.

"Just imagine what Snape's classroom looks like," Hermione said as she stopped giggling.

"I don't think Neville would be scared of Snape after this," Ron said, smirking.

"Imagine if Neville was here," Harry replied. "I don't think he'd be able to look at Snape with a straight face again."

"I don't think any of us will be able to," Ginny added thoughtfully. The four Gryffindors laughed, talked and ate through the rest of the train ride to their new summer school- Dumbledore's Academy for the Pastry Arts.

_**Dumbledore's Academy for the Pastry Arts (or Hogwarts Castle):**_

"You were right," Ron said breathlessly to Ginny as they walked up to the doors of the castle, or what was now a castle resembling a gingerbread house, as Ron had said earlier. He never would've guessed that he'd been right.

The four of them made their way to the Gryffindor table, looking surprised when there were no Sorting of the first years. But then, it was a summer school, so it made sense if there were no new students. A few second later, four girls, about fifteen, walked up to the area where the staff's table was. One had long brown hair and was wearing skinnies with a Hollister shirt. Next to her, and a little shorter, was a pale Goth girl with straight black hair and was wearing all black, except with a shirt advertising the anime, Vampire Knight. Next to her was a girl with brown and black hair, who was wearing black, too, but with more colors. The last girl had dirty blonde hair and had a green shirt with a cartoon banana peel with eyes on it, saying 'nanerpus' on it in blue. The hall erupted in whispers as people wondered who the girls were, and what was up with the last girl's clothes, but everyone fell silent as Dumbledore stood up.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome you all to my Academy for the Pastry Arts, where you all will be taught how to cook and make different types of pastries. As you can all tell, your textbooks and subjects are now related to the culinary arts, but this will only be for the summer. Once September first comes around, the school will be back to normal," Dumbledore said. "Now, you might be wondering who these girls are. They're from a Wizarding school in the States that offers classes on both magical and Muggle subject, one of them being a culinary class. These four were the top of their class and they have agreed to come here to help you all with your classes during their summer break. This is Alice Moore." That was the girl wearing Hollister, who gave a short wave.

"Seems like the happy-go-lucky type to me," Ron muttered, and Hermione glared at him.

"Ravyn Jagger," Dumbledore continued, and the pale Goth girl nodded to the hall.

"Merlin, she's short!" Ron shouted, noticing Ravyn, and Hermione kicked him. Ravyn, meanwhile, was glaring daggers at Ron.

"Don't call me short!" she shouted back, and everyone looked at her in shock before continuing to stare at Ron, who turned red.

"Trivia Lanae," Dumbledore said loudly, and everyone turned back to the front, where Ravyn was still glaring at Ron. Trivia was the girl next to her with the wavy brown and black hair. She also nodded at everyone. "And this is Kelsey Kola." The girl in the Nanerpus shirt waved.

"Whoa, she has a weird, yet cool shirt!" Ron said, and a few people laughed. Hermione, as usual, glared at him.

"Seems like we're the only ones worth noticing," Ravyn muttered to Kelsey, who laughed and nodded.

"Now, I expect you all to welcome these four girls as you would anyone else," continued Dumbledore. "On that note, I'll let you all begin your dinner." Turning to the girls, he said, "You can sit wherever you want." After a bit of talking, Ravyn led the group to the Gryffindor table, sitting down by Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Don't get used to us sitting here," she said as she sat down. "It's only for today unless we think you Gryffindors are the most decent of all the Houses here."

"Which I doubt," Trivia added thoughtfully. The girls piled food onto their plates, and the Gryffindors did the same.

"Um, what kind of drinks are these?" Trivia asked. "It looks poisoned."

"It's pumpkin juice, and it's not poisoned, " Ginny said, taking a sip to prove it. "See?"

"Maybe it takes a while until it starts working?" Trivia suggested, but took a drink anyways. "Well, at least it tastes good. Not as good as Coke or Pepsi, but…"

"Hey, what's up with the ceiling?" Kelsey asked the table. "We walked in, and we were like, whoa, the ceiling's all open! But if it was, we'd all be like, soaking wet…."

"It's enchanted to look like how it is outside," Hermione explained. "And the rain stops a few yards higher than we all can stand, so no one gets wet."

"Oooh, it's magical," Alice said, and the Gryffindors laughed.

"Everything here is magical," Harry said to her. "After a while, you get used to the pictures moving and the like."

"Well, this wouldn't be a magical school without the magical stuff," Ravyn told Alice, who pinched her.

"Hey!" Ravyn retorted, scooting away from Alice. "We're not in science class- you can't pinch me randomly anymore."

"Then stop being mean," Alice replied.

"Honestly," Trivia said, sighing. "Sarcasm and telling the truth aren't always being mean. When will people ever understand that?"

"Wow," Ron said to Harry as the girls continued arguing. "Americans sure are different from us."

"Hey, do any of you guys know why we have to learn how to cook?" Ginny interrupted, momentarily stopping the girls' bickering.

"Um, no, actually," Kelsey replied. "I guess so you all can become wizarding chefs?"

"Ha, wizarding chefs!" Ravyn repeated, laughing.

"How was that funny?" Harry asked Ron, a little confused.

"I don't know," Ron replied.

"Anyway," Alice said, glaring at Ravyn. "All we were told was that you guys were going to learn how to make food, and we offered to come here and help you guys out. Not to mention we also wanted to see all this magical stuff."

"And while we'd help you guys make the food, we'd also eat it all," Trivia added.

"Exactly my thoughts," Ravyn agreed.

"I'd say the same thing, but it would sort of ruin the effect," Kelsey said. Then, the plates became clean, and all the dishes that had their dinner on it disappeared, and then numerous desserts appeared. Most of the desserts were pastries of some sort, but that didn't stop Ron from grabbing almost one of everything. Trivia was eyeing the plates suspiciously, and Ravyn grabbed one full of donuts.

"Mm, these are my favorite," she said as she took a chocolate donut with marble frosting. She handed the plate to Kelsey, who took a chocolate glazed donut, and put the plate back on the table. The rest of dinner passed in silence, much to the Gryffindors surprise, and then Dumbledore stood up. The rest of the Great Hall fell silent, and the desserts disappeared. Ravyn glared at the plates, and slowly ate the rest of her second marble-frosted donut as if it, too, would mysteriously disappear.

"Now that you all are well-fed, and have sampled some of the pastries you will learn to make in due time, it is time for you all to go to your dorms. Tomorrow, you will begin to discover your talent for cooking," Dumbledore said.

"So, where's your common room?" Trivia asked the table.

"Come on," Ginny said, and led the group out of the Hall. As soon as they reached the stairs, Trivia looked up and groaned. "Forget I asked."

**AHA! New story!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'll give you donuts! And you know you want to give me feedback... =]**


	2. Day One, Part One

**Chapter Two: Day One, Part One**

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

"Whoa, the picture moves!" Kelsey said in fascination as Ron said the password, lemon tart, to the portrait of the fat lady.

"You just noticed?" Ravyn asked sarcastically as the group walked through the portrait-hole to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh my God," Alice said, staring around at the red-and-gold-clad common room. "This place is like-"

"Awesome," Kelsey finished for her, then ran to the fireplace. "Hey, Triv, do you have any marshmallows?"

"No, unfortunately," Trivia answered, joining her by the fire, along with the rest of the group. "Do any of you?" she asked the Brits.

"No, but I can get some," Harry said. "I have this invisibility cloak-"

"Invisibility cloak?" Ravyn interrupted, suddenly interested. "How does it work? Is it cheap? No, wait, probably not, so in that case, how much did it cost? And where can you buy one?"

"Er, it makes the wearer invisible," Harry answered after a second. "And I didn't buy it- I got it from my dad."

Ravyn thought for a minute. "Can I borrow it one day?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Anyways, I'll go get it and show you it, and then I'll get the marshmallows." He disappeared up one of the stairs, and everyone turned to Ravyn.

"Why do you want to borrow Harry's cloak?" Ron asked her, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"I have my reasons," she replied mysteriously, smirking. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what Ravyn was up to.

_**Girl's Dorm**_

After roasting marshmallows on the fire and pretending to be outside in a campfire (Alice's idea), the group split up, Harry and Ron going to the boy's dorm, and the girls to theirs. When the four American girls, Hermione, and Ginny went to their dorms, they saw a sign telling them that the six of them had the last room to themselves. They didn't know who taped the note to the door, but they weren't complaining. The next morning, Hermione and Ginny found the dorm empty, except for a yellow sticky-note on Ravyn's black bed. If it was on anyone else's bed, they wouldn't have noticed it. Hermione picked it up, and showed it to Ginny.

_Hey, sorry we're not here and whatnot. We had to leave to go get ready for the classes that we're going to be helping out with, so…. We'll see you guys later. _

_~Triv, Ravyn, Kelsey, & Alice_

"Well, at least we know where they went," Ginny said, and she and Hermione went down to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting for them. After explaining where the Americans went, the foursome walked to the Great Hall, and were surprised when only a few teachers -Trelawney, McGonagall, and Flitwick- and sat down, and started eating breakfast. Unsurprisingly, there were a few pastries thrown in.

"I wonder which classes those girls are going to be in," Harry said. "Actually, I wonder what kind of classes we're going to be taking."

"Professor McGonagall's handing out the schedules now," Hermione told him. "So we won't have to wait long."

A few minutes later, the four Gryffindors were looking at their schedules, which were exactly the same even though Ginny was a year younger. Their first class was Potions, renamed Beverage-Making, with Snape; second was Basics to Cooking with McGonagall; third, Properties of Pastries with Flitwick; then a lunch break followed by a free period; then they had Trelawney, of all people, teaching them how to tell if food is poisoned or not; and their last class of the day was going to be spent in a new student-only kitchen for Practical Cooking with Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy professor. Each class was about two and a half hours.

"Ugh," Ron said. "We have Snape first! Why?"

"Well, if one of those girls are there, then I doubt he's going to be breathing down our neck all the time," Harry said.

"And at least we're not making potions," Ginny added. "It could've been worse."

"I wonder who's going to be helping out in that class," Hermione mused.

"I dunno, but whoever it is, she better make it interesting," Harry replied.

"Well, let's get this over with," Ron said, standing up. "Come on, the sooner we go to Snape's class, the sooner we'll be out of it."

"Ron?" Hermione asked, eyeing him. "Are you okay? Do you feel okay?"

"Er, why?" Ron asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, not really," Hermione started.

"It's just that you finally have some sense, and that you can actually use your brain," Ginny finished, smirking when Ron glared at them.

"Right, let's continue our way down to the dungeons," Harry said quickly, and the group followed him down the stairs and to the dungeons, where Snape's classroom was. But they weren't having a class there, to Ron and Harry's relief, since a note taped on the door told them to go up one flight of stairs and to the classroom next to the Great Hall.

"Great, we came all this way just to go back upstairs," Ron said gloomily. Agreeing with Ron, the foursome trudged back up the steps, and found the room they were looking for, and walked in.

"Detention for two days for being late," Snape said as they entered the classroom, which was the exact opposite of the dungeons room, even if it was organized the same way. The foursome hurried to find a table, while analyzing the room. There was two huge windows showed the lake outside and actually let the light from the sun come in, making the room bright. The only things that were dark were the tables, Snape, and Ravyn, who the group noticed standing in the front corner of the classroom. She was wearing a black and white striped tank top with a short black vest-like jacket, with a short black pleated skirt with chains. Of course, she had on black tights and boots. Her hair, though, was up in a pony tail, with silver-gray ribbons weaving through it. Then the four noticed the other house besides Gryffindor that was sitting in the room.

"Ugh, the Slytherins are here, too?" Ron groaned as he sat by Hermione all the way in the back. Harry and Ginny were right beside them.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied, but couldn't continue as Snape had begun talking in the front of the room.

"You probably remember Ravyn-" Snape started.

"That's me!" she interrupted brightly from the corner, ignoring the glare Snape sent at her, and the surprised looks she got from both the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"From last night, and she said she will be assisting in this class," Snape finished, redirecting the looks from Ravyn to him. "It was also her idea to move the classroom from the dungeons to here-"

"Since you need light to see and work," Ravyn interrupted again. "It's no use trying to make drinks and stuff when you can't see anything. Bad things can happen, and as much as Professor Snapey here would like it, I don't want it to happen."

Snape was slowly turning red, and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then turned to face Ravyn, visibly losing his patience. "Do not interrupt me again, or _ever _call me that again, Ravyn, or-"

"Or what?" she said, smirking, and clearly testing his patience. "I just interrupted and nothing's happening… well, aside from the fact that more and more people are staring at me as if I'm crazy, and that your face is starting to resemble a tomato," she trailed off as she finally noticed just how angry Snape was. Ron and Harry looked at each other, each wondering the same thing: what would be Snape's reaction?

"Outside," he said, pointing towards the door. The class looked from Snape to Ravyn, who definitely wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, and the class held their breath as they waited for Snape's outburst that was bound to happen. She continued, though, before Snape could say anything. "How can I help out with this class if I'm not even here? I mean, think about it. Your logic is flawed."

"Did she just say that, or am I just imagining things?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"She just said that," Harry whispered back, shocked.

"Potter, Weasley, detention for another two days," Snape snapped at them, without actually looking at them. "Ravyn, unless you want your food to be poisoned-"

"Do you honestly think that I'm not going to be able to tell if what I eat is poisoned or not?" Ravyn asked, smirking again. "I didn't make top of my class for nothing, you know."

"Then you can teach the class for today?" Snape asked her, and the class wondered what was going through his mind. Ravyn nodded, and he continued. "Then you can teach this class; I'm going to Dumbledore to find out if your American school will take you back." With that, Snape walked out of the classroom.

"I doubt it," Ravyn said once he left, and then addressed the class. "Don't try this yourself, unless your out of school and don't have to worry about loads of detention. Or if your suicidal, feel free to make Snape angry. Now, has anyone here ever made a butterbeer float before?"

The last hour went by without any problems, and before they knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Since Snape hadn't been teaching the class, they had no homework, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the class grinning.

"I hope the rest of the day was as good as that," Ginny said as they headed up the stairs to Professor McGonagall's classroom. They opened the door, and took a seat in the middle of the classroom, which looked the way it always did. The only difference was that there were stoves stationed around the room, and a huge refrigerator in the front of the class by McGonagall's desk.

"Hey," Alice said, bouncing up to them, four textbooks in her arms. "Ron, take these books; they're heavy."

"Oh, okay," Ron said, surprised at Alice's sudden appearance, and took the books from her. "So, you're going to be helping out in this class?"

"Obviously, if I'm here," she replied, and then turned to walk to the front of the classroom when the bell rang again. Everyone fell silent as Professor McGonagall started to talk.

"What with this class being on how to cook, you will not need your wands," she started, and the few people who took them out put them away again, sighing dejectedly. "Now, even though this class is the Basics to Cooking, Alice has decided that you should try to attempt to make a pastry that involves three different parts. I normally wouldn't give you a recipe this hard until you've learned more about cooking, but Alice thinks that this would be a good starter," McGonagall continued, and Alice shrugged. "The three recipes are on the board, and you should get into groups of three or four to make this particular pastry. Ingredients are in the fridge and the cabinets. If you work efficiently, this will take about two hours, give or take." McGonagall flicked her wand at the board, and the ingredients and directions appeared in three columns.

"Oh, and don't taste the pastry today," Alice added. "If you need help, just ask me."

"We should get started," Hermione said, looking up at the board, which said the following in the first column:

**Baba au Rhum: Ingredients: **1. 1/2 milk 2. 4 teaspoons active dry yeast (1/2-ounce) 3. 2 cups bread flour 4. 3 large eggs 5. 2 teaspoons sugar 6. Pinch salt 7. 1 teaspoon orange zest 8. 1 teaspoon lemon zest 9. 1 unsalted stick of butter, melted, but not hot 10. Rum soaking Syrup (bottom) 11. 1/4 cup dark rum 12. Sweetened whipped cream (bottom) 13. Fresh berries

**Directions: **In a small saucepan, scald the milk over medium heat. Remove from the heat and cool to lukewarm (110 degrees F). In the bowl of an electric mixer, combine the milk, yeast and 1/2 cup of the flour and let sit until foamy. Stir to form a sponge and let rise until doubled, about 20 minutes. Beating with the paddle attachments, add the eggs 1 at a time, followed by the remaining 1 1/2 cups of bread flour, the sugar, salt, and zests. When a soft dough forms, slowly beat in the butter to make a smooth dough. Let rest for 20 minutes. Preheat the oven to 375 degrees F. Butter and flour a large baba mold or 9-inch bundt cake pan. Place the dough in the prepared pan, cover with plastic wrap, and let rise in a warm, draft-free place until it has nearly reached the top of the mold, about 40 minutes. Place on a sheet pan and bake on the middle rack of the oven for 30 minutes, or until the top of the baba is golden brown and the sides have begun to pull away from the pan slightly. Remove from the oven and cool on a wire rack for 10 minutes. Set the wire rack over a sheet pan. Using a toothpick or skewer, poke holes all over the top. Pour the warm syrup over the warm cake and let sit until the liquid is absorbed, about 5 minutes. Turn the baba out onto the wire rack and let drain over the sheet pan for 30 minutes. Slowly drizzle the rum over the top in 2 additions. Transfer to a cake platter or stand. Serve with the whipped cream and fruit.

In the second column, it said:

**Rum Soaking Syrup: Ingredients: **1. 3 and 3/4 cups of water 2. 2 and 1/2 cups granulated sugar 3. 4 teaspoons lemon zest 4. 2 teaspoons orange zest 5. 1 vanilla bean, split in 1/2 lengthwise and seeds scraped 6. 10 tablespoons dark rum **Directions: **In a medium saucepan, combine all of the ingredients except the rum. Bring to a boil and stir to dissolve the sugar. Remove from the heat and let stand for 30 minutes. Add the rum. Strain through a fine mesh strainer and discard the solids. Cover to keep warm for soaking the baba. Makes 4 cups

The third and last column had the last of the recipe:

**Sweetened Whipped Cream**: **Ingredients: **1. 2 cups heavy (whipping) cream 2. 2 tablespoons confectioners' sugar 3. 1 teaspoon dark rum **Directions: **In a large bowl, beat the cream with an electric mixer at medium speed until frothy. Add the sugar and rum and beat until the cream holds soft peaks, being careful not to over beat. Cover with plastic and refrigerate for up to 1 hour before serving.

"Looks complicated," Ron said, staring. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ginny, could you get the ingredients from the fridge?" Hermione asked. "I'll get the rest."

"Sure," Ginny replied, and the two girls walked away from the table.

"Ron, do you think they'll make the … Baba au Rhum thing for us?" Harry asked.

"I hope so," Ron said. "Unless Alice or McGonagall see that we're just sitting here and not doing anything."

…

About an hour later, Hermione and Ginny were done with part of the Baba au Rhum recipe. Occasionally, Harry or Ron would hand them ingredients, or get stuff from the cabinets if needed. Now, Ron had the bowl of the rum-soaking syrup in front of him, which was never a good thing. When no one was looking, he stuck his finger in the syrup and scooped up some of it, and ate it. Of course, this being Ron, he found it to his liking, and continued to eat more of it, unaware of the glances Alice kept sneaking at him.

After about fifty minutes Hermione and Ginny sat down in their chairs while they waited for the cake to cook.

"I didn't think cooking would require this much work," Harry said to them.

"What I don't get is why we can't use magic," Ginny complained. "Hey, Ron, you didn't eat any of that, did you?"

"What?" Ron said. "No, nope I didn't."

"That's good," Hermione said, and grabbed the bowl from him. "The last thing we need is a drunken Ron."

"He can actually get drunk from that?" Harry asked her.

"Well, yes," Hermione replied. "It does have rum in it."

"I wonder why they let us make something like that," Ginny said.

"Well, didn't McGonagall say something about not eating anything?" Harry said. "That could be why."

"That's exactly why," Alice said, surprising all four of them. "It wouldn't look good on either Hogwart's record or us American's if you guys all of a sudden became drunk," she continued reasonably.

"She has a point," Hermione said. "So, Ron, don't eat anything."

"'Kay, I won't. Merlin, Hermione, I get the point," Ron said, slightly slurring his words. He cursed himself silently, and hoped no one noticed. Sadly, Alice noticed.

"You ate some of the syrup, didn't you?" she asked him.

"What? No!" Ron replied indignantly.

"Then why so defensive?" Ginny asked, sighing. "Of all the things McGonagall tells you not to do…."

"Did the rum taste good?" Harry asked Ron, ignoring the girls.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's rum!" Ron slurred. "It's like Firewhiskey, wait, no, haven't had that yet…."

"And you're not going to," Hermione told him firmly.

"But-"

"No," Hermione said.

"Then I'll get some from Bill or, or, or Charlie. Charlie, he he, that's a funny name," Ron giggled.

"Not if they won't give it to you," Ginny said, suppressing a smile.

"They will, too!" Ron insisted.

"Wow," Alice said, laughing. "Don't give him anymore rum, unless you want more entertainment. I have a feeling Neville's going to blow something up, so I better stop that from happening."

"Right-o, Alice-o," Ron said. "So, are you gonna make some more food, Hermione-ione?"

"If you mean, am I going to finish the recipe, then yes," Hermione said. "But you're not going to eat anything!"

"Keep all the food away from him," Harry told her. "Or out of his reach."

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked.

"What?" he replied, wondering what Ron was going to say.

"Your hairy, Harry. You have hair, so your hairy, Harry," Ron said, giggling drunkenly.

"Honestly-" Ginny was cut off as the door to the classroom opened, and some Slytherin guy walked in, handed a note to Professor McGonagall, and walked back out. The class suddenly became quiet as everyone turned to stare at the Slytherin's back as he left.

"People, get back to your recipes! Unwatched food can burn and be not-edible!" Alice shouted from Neville's desk. "Though Neville has already accomplished that…."

As if on cue, the oven by Neville's desk beeped, and he went to take the cake out. However, as soon as he set it down, the cake deflated and then exploded with a soft 'pop-boom' noise.

"OW, ow, oww!" Neville yelled. "IT BURNS!"

"_Aguamenti!_" Hermione yelled, flicking her wand at Neville. Water erupted from her wand and she directed it to Neville, who was now covered in cake, bits of chocolate, and water, which was soaking his robes.

"Er, thanks, Hermione," Neville thanked her shakily.

"Um, why don't you leave, Neville?" Alice told him gently. "Don't worry about the cake, it can't be saved."

"I'm a failure," Neville muttered to himself as he walked to the door, which opened as soon as he neared it. Ravyn Jagger walked in, and paused long enough to glance at Neville, and start laughing. Neville sniffed and ran out of the room.

"_Okay, _then," Ravyn said, then turned to Professor McGonagall, who was looking at her. "Um, Snape kicked me out of his class-"

"Seriously?" Harry interrupted as the class stared at her.

"Yeah," she replied. "Apparently he can only take so much of my logic. And his face turned this really weird shade of red, it was sort of like a weird deformed tomato, and then there was this one vein that was like, throbbing! Anyways, he actually kicked me out. As in, took his wand and spell-ed me out of the room. It was cool."

"What did you do?" McGonagall asked her, trying not to smile as she imagined the color of Snape's face.

"Well, it was more like, what didn't I do. Snape was yelling at the Hufflepuff third years for being dumb and screwing up the floats we made there, and I pointed out that his drink he was using for an example had mistakes, too," Ravyn explained, fingering the chains on her skirt. "And then I poured out his drink and remade it myself, and I think it was then that he went over the edge. Not to mention the fact that I told the class that Snape wasn't qualified to teach them how to make drinks. Seriously, he could have just admitted he messed up, but no, his face just _had _to turn all tomato-y. And then I laughed at his face, told him he looked like a tomato, and then I called him 'Snapey' again. Yeah, that also helped his anger rise. Seriously, he should go to anger management classes! It could help."

By then, the whole class was laughing, and no one noticed the figure standing in the open doorway.

"Jagger, my office, now," Snape snarled, shocking everyone in the classroom, including Professor McGonagall, into silence.

"Hey, look, everyone, its Tomato-y Snapey!" Ron shouted drunkenly during the silence, and a few people tried to stifle their laughs.

"Weasley, detention for two months," Snape told him.

"Whoa, Ron, you're drunk!" Ravyn shouted. "Awesome!"

"It is _not _awesome!" Alice and Snape said simultaneously, and then looked at each other in shock.

"Um," Alice said, looking away from Snape's glare. "Everyone, how many times do I have to say this? Get back to your cake things!" Only Hermione and Ginny actually listened to her, as everyone else would rather pay attention to Snape, Ravyn, and drunk Ron.

"Weasley, accompany Jagger to my office, your getting a hangover potion you can use later," Snape said, and Ron sighed and walked up to Ravyn.

"See ya, hairy Harry," Ron called as Ravyn pushed him out of the classroom, away from Snape's death glares.

"Sorry 'bout that, Professor McGonagall," Ravyn said, and then turned to the class. "Remember, class, don't try this unless you have a death wish!" Then she walked out, undoubtedly heading to Snape's office down in the dungeons.

"If anyone _ever _repeats anything Jagger said, you will wish you never had been born. Especially you, Potter," Snape snarled at the class. Then he left, and the class was silent for a few seconds.

"Get back to work," said Professor McGonagall, who had been hiding a smile behind her hands. "And don't doubt that Professor Snape will forget about this."

… **Professor Flitwick's class**

"Properties of Pastries," Professor Flitwick said as soon as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had quieted down. "Different pastries have different qualities about them, similar to charms and spells. Just like magic, it is important that you know the details of what you are preparing to make."

"Like, if your making a pastry, and you open the oven too soon, it might deflate," Kelsey, the girl who wore the Nanerpus shirt the night before, added.

"Exactly," Flitwick agreed. He continued to talk about recognizing certain things about certain pastries, and then after his lecture he gave the class a few not-that-hard assignments that were due at the end of class. Hermione and Ginny did all the work, and Harry copied off of them, as he always did. About an hour and a half later, the whole class was done, and talking to each other. Then, the Gryffindors told the Ravenclaws and Kelsey about what happened in McGonagall's Basics to Cooking class.

"Ron was drunk?" a Ravenclaw girl called Kayla asked incredulously. "Wow, that must've been funny."

"It was," Harry said. "Not to mention the fact that Ravyn shouted it out loud."

"Really?" Kelsey asked. "I could totally see her doing that."

"Snape's face was priceless," Parvati Patil added. "I don't think anyone's ever made him that mad before."

"I don't think _I_ made him that mad before," Harry said, and a few people laughed.

"I wonder how much trouble Ravyn and Ron are going to get into," Hermione wondered. "And how many house points Gryffindor's going to lose."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he takes almost all your points away," Kayla said to them.

"Yeah, you got a point there," Ginny agreed.

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws continued talking until the bell rang, and then they left to go to lunch, where they knew Snape would be.

… **Great Hall**

"Hey, Draco," Trivia said, leading the Americans (and a slightly flushed Ravyn) to the Slytherin table. "Can we sit here for today?"

"Yeah, sure," Draco replied. "We've got the best food out of all the other houses.

"If you say so," Ravyn said, occasionally looking up at the staff table.

"Move, Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said, and the two overweight Slytherins sniffed and left, carrying plates piled high with food with them.

"So, what happened between you and Snape?" A Slytherin boy said. "Oh, I'm Aiden, by the way."

"What?" Trivia asked. "What happened?"

"Oh, that," Kelsey muttered, while Alice tried, and failed, not to giggle.

"I'm not going to describe all of it again," Ravyn said. "But to sum it up, I got Snape angry, he turned red, I told him he looked like a tomato, and he threw me out of his class."

"He didn't hex you or anything?" Draco asked, looking at her in awe, like Aiden was. "He was pretty angry during our first class."

"No, though it did seem like he would," she answered.

"Why hasn't anyone told me this before?" Trivia asked.

"Word spreads around fast here. We thought you knew," Alice said apologetically.

"And Potter and Weasley got detention," Draco said, smirking. "First day back, and they already have weeks of detention."

"I feel bad for them," Kelsey said, shuddering. "Just imagine what Snape's like for detention."

"A thousand times worse than what he's like during class," Aiden told them.

"And a thousand times easier to get angry, or?" Ravyn asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, it seemed like it," Aiden replied.

"Wait, when did you ever get detention with Snape?" Draco asked.

"Remember that one prank, with the fake potions?"

"Oh, yeah," Draco said.

"No," the American girls said.

"All I did was switch the potions around and put a few spells on them," Aiden explained quickly. "Somehow Snape found out it was me, and gave me detention. It was horrible."

"It sucked to be you, then," Trivia said. "And it sucks to be Harry and Ron."

"Oh, Ron got drunk, too," Ravyn said. "He got another week of detention, I think."

"Weasley was _drunk_?!"Draco repeated loudly, and started laughing.

"He ate the rum part of this one recipe you're going to make in Professor McGonagall's class," Alice clarified. "And he got drunk. Which was funny."

"I wish I was there," Draco said.

"Yeah," Trivia agreed. "Is he still drunk?"

"Snape sent him to Madam Pomfrey before…." Ravyn trailed off, then coughed and continued. "I'll go see if he's back." She stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table, and while she was there, Alice saw Snape glaring at her. No one else noticed though, as they were all eating. Well, eating and flirting when it came to Draco and Trivia. After a minute, Ravyn came back to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Aiden.

"Ron wasn't there," she said. "And, did anyone notice that Snape was glaring at me that whole time? It's creepy."

"Yeah, I saw," Alice said.

"Are you going to continue going to his class to help out?" Kelsey asked.

"I sort of have to," Ravyn answered. "During first, he went to ask Dumbledore if I could help out another teacher-"

"He really did do that?" Draco asked.

Ravyn nodded and continued. "Apparently Dumbledore said 'no,' so I'm stuck with Snape. Not that I don't mind, since I could _probably _try to make fun of him again…."

"Don't," Aiden and Kelsey said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Yeah, I'm not going to. I prefer to stay alive, and in one piece," Ravyn assured them.

"Hey, what's up with that Trelawney professor?" Trivia asked Draco and Aiden. "I'm helping her out, right, and she starts spazing out in the middle of class! Something about the future of pastries, and about putting garlic in them to ward off vampires."

"Future of pastries? What the hell?" Ravyn asked, giggling.

"That's what I thought," Aiden said, and Draco nodded. "She used to teach Divination, and was always saying stuff about our deaths and stuff like that."

"A wannabe psychic?" Ravyn asked.

"Not really a wannabe, since apparently she did predict something that came true, but she was still mental."

"You actually took that class?" Draco asked Aiden, who nodded.

"It was easy to pass," he said defensively.

"Which is a good reason," Ravyn added.

"Can't argue with that," Kelsey agreed.

"Wait, was that about vampires?" Alice asked Trivia.

"She wanted to make a pastry involving garlic," Trivia said. "Do vampires actually exist?"

"Yeah, they do," Draco said.

"Not the icky sparkly kind, right?" Kelsey asked.

"What, no!" Draco answered, looking at her weirdly.

"It's some American book," Alice explained. "If the vampires go outside, they sparkle."

"Which proves they're all gay, since no straight guy vampire sparkles," Ravyn said, and they laughed. Then, the door to the Great Hall opened, and Ron walked in, seeming not as drunk, and efficiently silencing the Great Hall. Ravyn looked up to the staff table to see that Snape was glaring at Ron.

"Is he still drunk?" Alice whispered into the silence.

"Doesn't look like it," Trivia whispered back.

"Seriously, people, stop staring!" Ron exclaimed, and walked to the Gryffindor table. Draco grabbed a slice of apple pie and threw it at Ron, hitting him in the head. A few people laughed, and then soon everyone was laughing. Then the Gryffindors retaliated, throwing all sorts of pie and food to the Slytherin table. Draco levitated jugs of water and pumpkin juice over Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads, and then flicked his wand, pouring the drinks all over them.

"You went too far, Malfoy!" Potter yelled, and threw a sandwich at him. The food fight between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors escalated.

"I wonder if anyone will notice something flying at Snape?" Ravyn asked.

"Yeah, they probably would," Alice said.

"Oh well," Ravyn said cheerfully, and picked up a tomato and threw it at the staff table, narrowly missing Snape.

"Why'd you do that?!" Alice shrieked at her. "You're gonna get in so much trouble!"

"Yeah, but who cares?" Ravyn said, laughing.

"Duck!" Aiden yelled, diving under the table. Draco and the girls went under, too, and after a second they realized why. Some Gryffindor had charmed a pie and enlarged it, and dropped it down on the table by the group.

"Merlin, that was close," Draco muttered, getting back up. "Damn Gryffindors. They're going to pay."

"Here, let me help you," Trivia said, throwing a whole plateful of pie at the Gryffindors. By then, both the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were hiding under their individual houses, not even daring to run out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore was watching the food fight with interest, making bets with Flitwick on which house would win. McGonagall was watching disapprovingly, and Snape was trying hard not to curse everyone in the room.

Well, he was trying not to curse Ravyn Jagger into oblivion, if he'd be honest with himself. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to throw food at him, and a tomato at that. As if she wasn't scared of the consequences…. Which she was, she said so herself, Snape remembered. He enjoyed yelling at her, but he never guessed that while she said she wouldn't call him… that name… anymore, she'd end up throwing food at him. Yes, she missed, but that wasn't the point. Snape sighed. He'd give her detention, maybe not as long as Potter or Weasley, and then she'd learn that Snape doesn't tolerate having food thrown at him. Something at the Slytherin table caught his attention and interrupted his musings, until he realized just what was going on.

Ravyn was standing on the table, holding a giant blueberry pie in her hand.

"Gryffindors," Ravyn said, quieting the Great Hall and temporarily stopping the food fight. "Surrender now, or be covered in blueberry pie!"

Ron stood up on the Gryffindor table. "Never!"

"Well, you asked for it," Ravyn said, smiling, and was about to throw the pie when Dumbledore stood up at the staff table.

"Enough," Dumbledore said, and Ravyn put the pie down. "I think we know which house won the food fight. However, both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors involved will stay behind and clean up the mess while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws go ahead to their next class." He sat down, and students who didn't participate in the fight quickly left with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Ravyn and Ron got down from their respective tables, and they, along with Aiden, Draco, the other Americans, Harry, Ginny, and a few other Slytherins and Gryffindors, got to work cleaning the Great Hall. It was a good thing none of the professors had said, 'without magic.'

**Right, next chapter will be the end of the first day at school. It was too long to put in one chapter, so I split it. So, next chapter will probably be a lot shorter than this one. **

**Hope you liked it so far, and remember, REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Day one, Part Two

**Chapter Three: Day One, Part Two**

**Authors note:: A shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer! And… a bit of cursing in this one! Just so you're warned… **

**_Ravyn_**

"Can we stop now?" Ravyn asked after a few minutes of waving her wand. She was tired, and didn't feel like cleaning up half of the Great Hall, even if she could use magic. She was with Trivia, working on the Slytherin table. "No, you cannot," Snape said from the staff table, since he was, unfortunately, watching over the two houses as they cleaned.

"Bastard," Ravyn muttered under her breath, and Trivia laughed.

"Jagger, come here," the Head of Slytherin said, and Ravyn sighed.

"Damn it! He wasn't supposed to hear that," she whispered angrily to Trivia, and walked over to the staff table, where Snape motioned her to follow him as he disappeared into a room behind the table. She walked into the empty room, her boots echoing as they hit the floor, and Snape closed the door.

"Jagger, are you suicidal?" Snape asked her.

"What?" she asked, caught off-guard. "No, well, sometimes, I am, but- why?"

"If you're not, then why do you insist on infuriating me so often? I have told you quite a few times so far today to quit, but you're just like those insufferable Gryffindors," Snape said, glaring at her. "You remember what I told you just an hour ago?"

"Er, yes, sir," Ravyn said, looking down, and fingering the ribbons in her hair. She remembered only too well what Snape had told her after she was kicked out of his class. It wasn't the fact that it was so recent, but more along the lines of that Snape had actually scared her, that made her remember it. Snape had made her promise him that she wouldn't say anything more against him to his face, or to the Hogwarts kids, but all she did was just mutter curses under her breath. It shouldn't really count, right? And Snape hadn't mentioned anything about saying anything to her American friends. Now that she thought about it, he didn't say anything about throwing tomatoes at him, either, though she knew she shouldn't have done that, even if she did miss.

"Then you know what I told you would happen if you broke that promise, correct?" Snape said, and Ravyn looked up.

"What? But I didn't technically-" she stopped talking when Snape glared at her again. "Um, yeah, I remember," she said quickly.

"Detention tonight after dinner, Dumbledore's office. Get one of the Slytherins to show you the way," Snape told her, and then looked at her thoughtfully. "Make that detention for a week," he added.

"All with Dumbledore?!" Ravyn said, freaked out. There was no way she'd do that, not even if she got paid millions of dollars, and all the CDs and mangas she could lay her hands on... and that was saying something.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Snape asked, smirking.

"Er, no, sir," Ravyn said quickly, then spun around and left the room. The first thing she'd do is find out is just what exactly detention with Dumbledore is like, and then if Snape could actually give her detention since she didn't technically go to school there. Ravyn groaned. She couldn't believe that her first week at Hogwarts, or the Academy for the Pastry Arts, or whatever it was now called, would be in detention. So much for her and Trivia's plan about sneaking around the school in the middle of the night and setting up pranks….

**_Trelawney's class_**

"Sorry we're late," Trivia said, opening the door to Professor Trelawney's classroom, the Gryffindors right behind her.

"Do not worry, I knew you would be late," Trelawney replied, staring at them. Ron coughed and went to the back of the room where Hermione was sitting, with Harry and Ginny following him. The other class that was there were the Ravenclaws. Kayla was there, sitting with a girl called Amy, next to the table Harry and co. were sitting at.  
"Now, this class is going to be about seeing if food has been poisoned, and how to make food ward off certain evil, dark creatures, such as vampires," Trelawney continued.

"But remember, not all vampires are evil," Trivia added.

"Your future is going to be worse if you keep thinking that," Trelawney said, and Trivia, along with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, rolled her eyes. "Now, normally you cannot tell if food has been poisoned, and when you do, it would be too late. So, we won't worry about that right now-"

"Which is a mistake," Trivia muttered.

"Instead, we will worry about warding off those evil vampires that will most likely end all of your lives, which would most likely not be pleasant, and I'd most likely foresee it all," she finished.

"Could she say 'most likely' any more?" Ron asked.

"Weasley, I already see detentions piling up in front you," Trelawney said to him. "If you wish to avoid those-"

"Yeah, I know about the detention. Snape gave them to me," he retorted.

"Besides, this class isn't divination anymore," Harry told her.

"Well," Trelawney said. "If you wish to be like that, you can go get bitten and killed by a vampire! Those of you who wish to be protected, you only have to do one thing: put some garlic onto whatever food you are eating!"

"And then get bad breath?" Ginny asked, and Trivia laughed.

"She has a point, there," Triv said.

"No, you will not, if you use breath mints," Trelawney said, turning pink. "What are those mints called again? Tick… tick…"

"Tic-Tacs?" Trivia offered, smirking.

"Yes, those. Anyways, since you all seem to know what you're doing, open up your books to 457 and write a 5-page essay on the essence of garlic, and why vampires hate garlic. Due the day after tomorrow" Trelawney said, and sat down on an over-stuffed chair.

"Figures," Harry muttered, and played hangman with Ron while Ginny and Hermione did all the work. Soon after, Trivia walked over them.

"Hey, do you guys know anyone's who had a detention with Dumbledore before?" she asked.

"No, why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Ravyn got in trouble for calling Snape a bastard-"

"Which he is," Harry interrupted, and Ron agreed with him.

"Yeah, and now she has a week of detentions with Dumbledore," Trivia explained. "Not to mention she threw a tomato at him."

"And she kept calling him names, and making fun of him to his face," Hermione added. "Honestly, she needs to stop talking when it comes to Snape."

"I know. We've told her. But does she listen? No, and now she has detention with Dumbledore," Trivia said, rolling her eyes. "So, if you don't mind, could you like, find out if anyone has, and tell them to find Ravyn? And also find out if Snape can even give her detention, since we all don't actually go to school here."

"Yeah, it's no problem," Ginny said. "We'll try to get back to you later today."

"Okay, cool," Trivia said. "Thanks."

**_Next Class_**

"Right. According to the Ravenclaws, we're going in here for Sinistra's Practical Cooking class," Hermione said, leading the three other Gryffindors through a door on the third floor. "And we have it with the Hufflepuffs."

"Brilliant," Ron said. "And of course, there's no free seats in the back." Ron was right- all the Hufflepuffs were sitting in the back, leaving the Gryffindors in the front, so they had to sit in the middle of the classroom, which they usually wouldn't do. They looked around the room, and weren't surprised to see that it was set up like a kitchen- there were a few refrigerators, ovens, stoves, microwaves, and cabinets lining the perimeter of the room. Professor Sinistra was standing in the front, and no one seemed shocked that there wasn't an American up in the front of the classroom.

"Right, since I don't have an assistant yet, all you have to do is just learn how to use everything in here, and what cooking terms mean," Sinistra said, passing out books. "In a few days you'll have a test quizzing you on the terms."

"Well, they're not that hard," Hermione said, leafing through the book.

"That's what you think," Ron muttered, staring at the glossary. "Honestly, there are four different types of spoons! There's a tablespoon, teaspoon, quarter spoon, and a half spoon!"

"And what are the differences?" Hermione asked him, and Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. It would be pointless to ask Ron that- he obviously wouldn't know.

"Um, hold on, let me look them up," Ron said, proving their point.

**Great Hall, dinner, Ravyn's POV**

Ravyn stood up from the Slytherin table and walked to the Gryffindors, wondering if Hermione found anyone who had detention with Dumbledore before, though she had a feeling she didn't. She asked the Slytherins, but none of them knew anyone, and she didn't bother asking the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, who freaked her out. Why they freaked her out, she didn't know. They just did.

"Hey," Ravyn said, and Ginny and Hermione looked up. Harry and Ron were in a heated discussion about which was better: oranges and tangerines. Harry was saying that oranges were made before tangerines, and a tangerine is just a wannabe orange. And that you can't make tangerine juice, but you can make orange juice. Ravyn agreed with him, but said nothing as Ron snapped back at him that a tangerine was a two-in-one fruit.

"We asked around, and no one said they knew what Dumbledore did for detention," Ginny told her, guessing what she was there for.

"Oh, well, thanks anyways," Ravyn said, and walked back to the Slytherin table, where she sat next to Aiden.

"Well?" Kelsey asked her, and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"No luck," she replied, and starting eating.

"Well that sucks," Trivia says. "But at least after today, you'll know what to expect."

"That's true, but I still like to know what's going to happen ahead of time, you know?" Ravyn admitted. "So, anyways, what's up with you all? Make any friends, or interesting discoveries?"

"The Hufflepuffs are weird," Alice said, and the Americans and Slytherins laughed. "And the Ravenclaws are too nerdy. Can we skip their tables?"

"Sure, why not?" Trivia replied. "Well, for me, here's what I got. Besides Draco, I've got another best friend, who might also be my evil twin."

"Well? Are you gonna tell us who?" Kelsey asked after a second of silence.

"Daphne Greengrass," Trivia said, and pointed at the girl on her other side, which no one had noticed until now. She had long brown, wavy hair, and bright blue eyes. She waved, and everyone waved back.

"So, she's your evil twin?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Trivia said. "She looks nice, and sweet-"

"And everything you wouldn't expect to see for someone who's actually devious and evil," Daphne finished.

"But you know what they say, looks can be deceiving," the two finished together, smiling, well, evilly.

"Definitely twins," Ravyn muttered.

"Yep," Kelsey agreed. "You wanna know what I found out?"

"Yes, do tell, we just can't wait," Draco said, smirking his traditional Malfoy smirk, and everyone laughed.

"There's a secret room!" Kelsey blurted, and everyone stared at her as she explained where it was. "It's on the seventh floor, and the doors only open if you want them to, like if you wanted to go there to read a book in peace or something."

"That's the Room of Requirement," Aiden said, and Draco nodded.

"The Room of Awesome Epic-ness, more like," Kelsey said. "Apparently it can turn into anything you want it to!"

"Like a room full of pranks?" Daphne asked.

"Or a room with huge stereos blasting Slipknot?" Ravyn asked, her hazel eyes lighting up. "With bookshelf after bookshelf of mangas?"

"Or a room full of books," Alice offered, and Trivia nodded her agreement.

"And don't forget food," Kelsey added. "And awesome hats!"

"As long as you think of what you want it to turn into, yeah," Aiden told them.

"We need to check this out," Trivia, Daphne, and Ravyn said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, everyone's leaving for their common rooms," Alice pointed out, and she was right- slowly everyone was leaving the Great Hall, until only a few Ravenclaws and them were left. A few of the professors, including the headmaster, were gone, too.

"Right, who knows where Dumbledore's office is?" Ravyn asked the group.

"I do. I'll show you the way," Aiden said, and they got up and left the Great Hall, after saying 'bye' to the others. They walked down a few corridors, and Ravyn looked at Aiden, wondering what to say to break the silence. In the meantime, she analyzed him. Aiden had long black hair that was hanging over his eyes, which were a dark green. He wore his robes casually: his green and silver tie was loose, and the white button-down shirt was opened on the top, showing a thin wire necklace, which was dark against his fair skin. There was only one word Ravyn could think of to sum him up: hot.

"So," Ravyn said, still thinking of something to say, as they walked up a set of stairs.

"What's your American school like?" he asked.

"Well, it's sort of like Hogwarts. Like, somehow, some wizard dude made this island off the coast of Florida, and our school's in the middle of it. It's all big, and it's like a castle, sort of like Hogwarts," Ravyn explained. "But the girls and the guys have different dorms, which are separate from the school. They connect though, to form a really big common room, with a few separate rooms in it, so that way the younger kids don't have to be mixed in with the older ones, you know?"

"So you have to walk outside to get to school? What if it rains?" Aiden asked.

"There's umbrellas," she replied, laughing. "Or we could just use a charm to stop the rain from soaking us. But we rarely ever do that, since it's sort of fun to run in the rain, and then slide in the halls. But then we'd end up falling and tripping, and the like, so…."

"That'd be fun to do here," he said. "But we'd probably get detentions, so maybe not."

"You guys get detention easily," Ravyn said. "In the States, you only get detention if you did something totally bad, or something."

"Really? I wish I went there," Aiden said.

"You could visit sometime, I guess," she replied, smiling at the idea. Their conversation was cut short, though, since they reached the stone gargoyles that guarded the moving stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Um, Chocolate frogs?" Aiden said to the gargoyles, and the sprang apart.

"It's always some type of food," he told Ravyn, when she looked at him weirdly.

"Right," she said. "Well, see ya later."

"Yeah, see you," he replied, and hesitated for a second, as if he was going to say something else, but he decided against it. After a few seconds of silence, Ravyn turned away from him and went up the stairs, and knocked on the door nervously.

"Enter," said Dumbledore from inside, and Ravyn slowly opened the door, and walked in. The circular room was covered in tiny, shiny objects that made humming noises, and Ravyn gasped when she saw Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, sitting on his perch, grooming his fire-red feathers.

"Holy crap, it's a phoenix!" she said, pointing at it, and then put down her hand and coughed self-consciously as she realized how dumb she must've looked. "Um…."

"Yes, Fawkes is a phoenix," Dumbledore said calmly. "Now, you know why you're here?"

"Um, yeah," Ravyn said, then added, "sir."

"Then I want you to write an apology letter to Professor Snape," he said, conjuring a chair and desk in front of his own, along with a quill, ink, and parchment. "I have not yet decided if you should hand it to him in person or not."

"What?" she asked, staring at him in shock. She never heard of a detention that was as easy as that, especially for her since she loved to write. But she didn't exactly want to give Snape the letter. Maybe she'd be able to talk her way out of it. "That's it?"

"For today, yes," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh," Ravyn said, sitting down at the desk, and looked at the quill. "Can I use a pen, though? I've never used a quill before." Dumbledore flicked his wand at the quill and ink, and they turned into a ball-point pen. Ravyn nodded her thanks, and clicked the pen, looking down at the sheet of paper. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. She absentmindedly drew tiny skulls stacked on top of each other along the side of the paper while she thought of what to write. After a few minutes, she finally thought of something, and the only sound in Dumbledore's office besides his magical humming objects was the sound of the pen scratching against the parchment. About an hour later, Ravyn handed Dumbledore the paper and left his office, smirking.

**REVIEW, PLEASE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**


	4. The Fifth American

**Chapter Four: The Fifth American**

"Ugh," Ron groaned. "Double Potions- I mean, beverages- with the Slytherins. Again." Him, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were leaving the Great Hall and were heading down the corridor to the new classroom, wondering what was going to happen today. They walked in and took their seats in the middle of the room, and looked around for Ravyn. Ginny noticed her sitting in the front, looking depressed, and uncharacteristically quiet. Before she could point that out, Snape started talking.

"As you can see, today I will actually be teaching you, as Jagger has finally crossed the line," Snape said, glaring at the class.

"What did you do to her?" a Gryffindor asked.

"She's under the Imperious curse!" another Gryffindor shouted.

"I knew it!" someone else said.

"Don't be ridiculous," a Slytherin said. Soon, everyone started yelling out random ideas that they had of what happened to Ravyn. Ravyn, who was observing this all with one eyebrow raised, was smirking silently.

"Silence!" Snape shouted, and the class quieted down almost immediately. "Jagger is only under the silencing charm, which you all will be if you don't stop talking." He glared at everyone, and they all gulped.

"Now," Snape continued. "Today, you're going to be studying different parts of what you can make drinks, er, _non-alcoholic _drinks-" he glared at Ron when he said this "- out of, such as sugar. Open your textbooks to page 95 and start reading the chapter."

Everyone groaned, and grudgingly opened up their books. Harry and Ron both skimmed through the long chapter, pretending to read it, and started playing hangman with each other, ignoring Hermione's disapproving look. The class dragged on, until eventually the bell rang, and they all ran out of the class. Ravyn looked at them all enviously.

The rest of the day went by normally, for a change. They learned how to safely use a stove without blowing something out, and they found out how to make certain pastries taste the way they do. When they went to Trelawney's class, they were shocked to see that the crazy Divination teacher was nowhere in sight, and that Trivia was standing in front of the class instead. That class went by quickly, since all they had to do was listen to Trivia telling them about identifying different types of poisons that could be put in their food. Then, in Sinistra's class, they started making simple foods, like cakes and brownies, to help them get used to cooking stuff. At last, it was time for dinner, and the trio including Ginny walked down to the Great Hall. They found the Americans already sitting at their table, and joined them.

"Hey," Kelsey said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tell them! It's supposed to be a surprise secret thing!" Alice told Kelsey before she could say anything.

"Oh, right. Well, never mind, then," Kelsey said, and went back to her food.

"You know, when you tell someone that something's going to happen, it makes them want to find out what it is," Ginny said.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Trivia replied.

"Hey Ravyn," Harry said.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up from her food.

"So you can still talk! I thought Snape had permanently made you silent or something!" Ron said. Ravyn opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall opened with a loud bang and a lot of smoke, which cleared away, revealing a tall girl. She had black hair with fire engine red streaks in it, and bright blue eyes. She was like Ravyn, completely goth, if all of the black clothes and fishnets weren't proof of it.

"Yo, Rozalin!" Ravyn shouted, standing on the bench she was sitting on, once again drawing shocked stares. "Come to the Gryffindors, even though the food's better at the Slytherin table!"

The girl, Rozalin, smirked as Ravyn sat back down and walked over to where they were all sitting and sat down next to Trivia. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um, who're you, exactly?" Ron asked.

"Rozalin, the fifth American who's invading Hogwarts," Rozalin replied, then looked at all the food before grabbing an apple.

"She's gonna be in Sinistra's class," Alice explained, and the Trio including Ginny nodded. "And she's also what Kelsey was _going _to tell you about, before I stopped her."

"Why's she late though?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?" Rozalin asked. "But anyway, I slept in, and missed the plane to London, so I had to wait for the next flight out, which never came. Well, it did, but you get the point. So, what happened here so far?"

"Ravyn pissed off Snape, and got detention for a week with Dumbledore," Harry told her.

"Ravyn, what did you do?" she said to Ravyn.

"Called Snape tomato-y, indirectly made Ron, who was drunk at the time, call Snape Tomato-y Snapey, and threw a tomato at said evil professor," she answered, shrugging. "I think Snape either hates tomatoes, or he just hates being called a tomato."

"Probably both," Kelsey said, and everyone nodded.

"Wait a second. Ron, you got drunk? Off what?" Rozalin asked.

"Some rum filled pastry thing that we made in McGonagall's class yesterday," Ron told her, and she shook her head.

"Why did I have to miss the insanity?" she asked, and took another bite out of her apple.

"Because you slept in," Alice said.

"Don't worry," Trivia said. "There's probably going to be more insanity as the two months go on."

"You don't say," Ron muttered. The rest of dinner passed by, and they all went to the Gryffindor common room where they spent a few hours talking about random stuff, before Ravyn went to Dumbledore's office for her detention. She returned about a half hour later, and went up to the dorm, where Trivia and Rozalin were up, waiting for her. Everyone else was asleep.

"We're gonna go explore the castle," Trivia whispered.

"Wanna join us?" Rozalin asked.

"Hell yeah," Ravyn said. "But since you're all in your pajamas, I feel left out, so give me a second." She went to her bed, pulled out some black clothes, and headed to the bathroom to go change. She walked out, and put her other clothes away before walking out of the dorm and common room with them. "So, where're we going?"

"No idea," Rozalin replied. "But as long as we don't get lost or caught, we're good."

"We're like ninjas, then!" Ravyn said happily.

"We would be if you guys were _whispering_!" Trivia said, glaring at them. They didn't say anything more, and they wandered the halls of Hogwarts. "Now, which professor should we prank? I have some filled water balloons we could put on the top of the doorways so that it'll explode on their heads when they opened the door." They didn't question how she had the balloons.

"Snape," Rozalin said immediately. "He's weird. And greasy."

"No," Ravyn replied. "He'd probably give me like, a million more detentions."

"Flitwick?" Trivia asked, and the other two nodded.

"And McGonagall, she seems to be too serious," Rozalin suggested as they headed towards Flitwick's classroom.

"Yeah, that'll work, too," Ravyn said as she watched Trivia set up the balloon over the top of the door. Then they headed towards McGonagall's classroom, and Rozalin put up the water balloons. "What should we do with the extras?"

The three girls all thought for a moment, but none of them could come up with something.

"Let's just save them for now," Trivia said, and they all nodded and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Ravyn whisper shouted as they walked down a corridor. "Do any of you have ink on you?"

"Yeah, I have red ink," Rozalin said.

"I don't know why you have that, but you know what we could do?" Ravyn asked excitedly.

"What?" Trivia asked, a small evil grin forming.

"We'll take the ink and write _'Use shampoo, would ya?' _on Snape's door, and make it look like blood!" she told them.

"Not bad," Trivia said, and Rozalin nodded her agreement. They changed course, and headed back to Snape's door, where they were sure to be extra quiet. Ravyn took the ink from Rozalin and dipped her finger in it before writing the words on the door, and going over it a few times to make the ink drip. When she was finished, they all silently ran away and back to Gryffindor tower. They made it back without being seen, and they all started cheering quietly before going up to their dorm and into bed, all grinning triumphantly.

"Next time we go on a prank mission," Trivia said before she pulled the curtain around her bed, "can we bring Daphne along?"

"If she's really as evil as you, then yeah," Ravyn said after explaining to Rozalin about Trivia's evil twin.

With that, the girls fell asleep, and none of them were going to be prepared for the chaos that would ensue the next day.

* * *

Breakfast was with the Slytherins, to both Trivia and Rozalin's delight. Trivia had told Daphne, Aiden, and Draco what they did, and now they were all waiting excitedly for Snape to walk into the Great Hall, since he obviously had to see the words on the door. It wasn't long until the doors slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Potions Master. Trivia, Rozalin, and Ravyn all looked innocent as Snape glared in their direction, but they weren't too worried since they all knew that there was no proof that they did anything. Fortunately for them and unfortunately for Snape (he barely had a chance to eat anything), breakfast ended then, and the students started to leave the Great Hall to head to their first class.

"You know what sucks?" Ravyn asked as she, the Americans, and the Slytherins they hung out with slowly walked out of the hall.

"What?" Kelsey and Rozalin replied at the same time, before staring at each other.

"I'm in Snape's class," she said, sighing,

"But he doesn't know that you wrote that on his door, does he?" Aiden asked her after glancing back to make sure that Snape wasn't somehow listening in on their conversation.

"If Trivia's right that you guys left no evidence of you being there, then he shouldn't be able to tell that it was you," said Draco.

"He already hates my guts, and honestly, who else would write something like that on his door?" Ravyn asked.

"He also hates Harry Potter's guts," Alice chimed in.

"That's common knowledge, Alice," Rozalin told her, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't think Snape's going to do anything to you," Aiden said to Ravyn.

"Except give you more detention," Trivia added.

"Speaking of which, what'd Dumbledore have you do last night?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, nothing, luckily. I tripped, and broke some weird shiny thing that was on the edge of his desk when I tried to stop my fall," Ravyn explained sheepishly. "So he just told me to try and be more careful, and then lectured me on… something. Forgot what it was."

"Good luck surviving Snape's class," Rozalin said as she walked away to Sinistra's classroom. Trivia said bye to them all as she reluctantly headed towards Trelawney's class.

"Hey, Alice, Kelsey, you guys gotta tell us what happens with the water balloons," Ravyn told them before they departed to McGonagall and Flitwick's classrooms respectively.

"Don't worry, we will," Alice said.

"Too bad we didn't bring cameras or something," Kelsey said. "But still, we'll tell you guys everything later."

* * *

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this. But, thanks to Kaya, I finally got inspired to write Rozalin's appearance and onward. Hopefully this'll be updated soon, but no guarantees. Review if you actually bothered to read this, and if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**


	5. The Prank Results

**Sorry it took so long. At first I had writers block, and then I started writing it again, and then a day or so later I take a lovely trip to the hospital, and I can barely walk at all. Don't worry, though, I'm fine now. And then after that, I get horrible news, leaving me depressed. And then there's the homework overload... So, basically: Depression + outlining chapters of World History = no time to write.  
****But you know how YOU can help? By leaving a nice review, please! ^.^**

**Oh, and I don't own Disgaea or Death Note or Harry Potter! But I do own the OCs.  
****Oh, and one more thing: Sorry it's so short! **

**Chapter Five: The Prank Results~**

**_Kelsey_**

Kelsey walked to Flitwick's class, humming under her breath as she neared the room. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were talking as they waited outside of the room, so she figured that Flitwick hadn't come yet…. Which meant that she could see her friends' prank in action! Yes! She leaned against the wall, and waited eagerly for Flitwick to arrive. She didn't have to wait too long, because in less then a few minutes, he was walking up to the door… and now opening the door. Right as the short professor walked in, the water balloons fell, and exploded on him, covering him in water. Everyone started snickering as Flitwick glared at the remains of the water balloons before taking out his wand and banishing them. He also used some drying spell on himself before continuing to walk into the classroom. Kelsey and the rest of the class followed.

"Do any of you know who put the water balloons there?" Flitwick asked as everyone took their seats, and Kelsey took her place in the front of the room.

_"Maaayyybe," _a Ravenclaw guy said mysteriously. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Really?" someone else asked hopefully.

"No," he replied, and they started laughing for a second.

Flitwick sighed. "Well, whoever it was did a good job in making sure the balloons didn't fall until the time was right."

Everyone was shocked that Flitwick wasn't angry at the unknown prankster, and Kelsey smiled. So far, her friends weren't in any trouble. She hoped it would stay that way, but honestly, she doubted it.

**_Ravyn_**

Ravyn didn't have to walk far to get to Snape's classroom, and noticed that everyone was waiting outside, talking loudly. Draco was arguing with Harry and Ron about something, while the Slytherins were betting how long it would take until a fight broke out. Sadly, nothing happened since Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear, and he and Ron turned away from the Slytherins.

They heard the footsteps of Snape approaching, and everyone simultaneously shut up, and Ravyn tried hard to not smile with excitement and anticipation as he walked towards the door. Once his back was turned, however, she grinned, and started laughing with everyone else as the greasy haired professor read the message on the door. Snape slowly turned around, his eyes narrowed, and everyone stopped laughing and tried to look serious again.

"Who did this?" he asked, glaring at everyone, who shrugged. "Jagger, was it you?"

"I was shrugging, wasn't I?" Ravyn replied, trying and failing to hide a grin.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because whoever _did _do it is a freakin' genius," she said, shrugging again. "But you know," she added thoughtfully, "I do believe I have some extra shampoo you can have. It's Herbal Essences, Drama Clean. It should get rid of all that grease in your hair. Make it clean again, you know." The rest of the class held their breath as Snape continued to give her one of his most scariest death glares.

"Detention," he said at last. He then turned around and used some spell to get rid of the message, and walked inside the classroom. Ravyn smirked and followed after the class, glad that she didn't let Trivia put the water balloons over the door. That got her thinking about future pranks that they could do. Maybe they could charm something of Snape's and make it Gryffindor colors? It wasn't that bad of an idea, but they'd have to do it at the end of the month. That way they'd only have one month left of teaching them all about cooking, and Snape wouldn't dare to continue her detentions for that long… would he?

**_Alice_**

Alice couldn't help but be excited as she headed towards McGonagall's classroom. Luckily she got there before the ex-transfiguration professor did, and waited with the class as McGonagall walked up to the door_. Five… four… three… two… _

To her, it seemed like everything was in slow motion. The water balloon dropped from its place above the door, exploded on top of McGonagall, who froze as the water hit her. Then the class started laughing, and time resumed as Alice tried not to join in on the laughing. Of course, that became harder to do as McGonagall dried herself with a charm, and then turned to glare at the amused class. Her glare did the opposite of its intended affect- instead of shutting up, the class laughed even harder. Who wouldn't? The most serious professor just got water dumped on her head from a balloon. Alice thought it would be one of the most funniest things that would happen while she and her friends were here.

"Does anyone know who set up this prank?" McGonagall asked once everyone had stopped laughing and had went inside the classroom.

"Peeves?" some kid asked. His thought was dismissed because apparently, Peeves wouldn't stop at a mere water balloon. The class started debating on who did it, until McGonagall realized that time was ticking by. She put up directions on the board to some simple pastry that wouldn't result in anyone getting drunk. And just to be safe, Alice made sure that Ron was kept away from the ingredients that smelled good, along with the sugar. She didn't need him to somehow winding up high.

**_Rozalin_**

It was Rozalin's first day as an assistant for Sinistra's Practical Cooking class. It was the last class of the day, signaling the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

What the hell _was _a Hufflepuff, anyway? It seemed to her and the rest of the Americans that the Hufflepuffs were just wizards who weren't smart, evil, or brave. In other words, the outcasts, losers, the ones who were just there to take up space. Helga Hufflepuff being the exception, since she couldn't have been too stupid if she was one of the founders of Hogwarts. But Rozalin guessed that since Hufflepuff was nice and everything, her house would be the one for the nice, friendly people. She probably had no idea at the time that her house would be the for the ones who didn't qualify for the other three houses…

Rozalin sighed as the last of the yellow-wearing students walked in and took their seats. She couldn't believe that she actually spent a few seconds thinking about the 'Puffs. She was luckily brought back to reality as Sinistra put up the ingredients and instructions for none other than the classic apple pie.

Apples…. If there was one thing Rozalin loved besides anime it was apples, but just watching the students make the pie while she did nothing was too much for her. So, with a small evil grin, she walked over to Harry Potter's table, and stole a few of their apples before innocently walking away.

"Hey! Those were our apples!" Ron shouted after her. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and ended up pouring too much sugar into the bowl with flour and apple pie spice.

"Then go get some more," Rozalin replied. "There's a whole bunch of them over there." She pointed towards the counter, which had a huge container of apples.

"Then why didn't you just take those?" Harry asked her as he handed the bowl Ron was pouring sugar into to Hermione.

"Your table was closer," she said, shrugging, and walked away.

About an hour later, the smell of apple pie was strong, and both Sinistra and Rozalin were walking around the classroom, making sure that everyone had made their pies right. Surprisingly, they did, and the students were told that if they wanted, they could eat their pie. In less than five minutes, everyone had plates and forks, and were digging in to their pies. By this time, Rozalin had eaten most of the apples on the counter along with a bottle and a half of Mountain Dew, and was beginning to get hyper. But that was nothing compared to Ron.

He had put in _way _too much sugar, and since the rest of his group didn't like the sweetness of the pie, he had the whole thing to himself. Like the incident with the rum, this was a huge mistake. Since he was a Weasley, and a hungry one at that, Ron had managed to practically inhale most of the pie. One second, there was a pie with only one piece cut out, and the next, there was only one piece left. And what with all the sugar in the pie, it was no wonder that Ron was hyper.

The rest of the class passed by. People were finishing eating their pies, talking to each other, and watching Ron make a fool of himself. He was also trying to find some more sugar to eat, but wasn't having any luck since Sinistra decided to hide the sugar with magic. Rozalin was becoming her random, hyper self, and was starting to quote random lines from video games. Namely, she was trying to be a Prinny from Disgaea, and was saying 'Dood' after every sentence… and was also quoting Death Note whenever someone tried to talk to her. But since Disgaea and Death Note didn't mix, she quit quoting the anime and once again acted like a penguin.

Luckily, the bell rang, and Rozalin and Ron both rushed out of the room and raced down the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone else followed after a few seconds, just to be safe.

…

The Great Hall was in chaos. Well, semi-chaos, to be honest. The candles floating above the tables were all transfigured into apples, and they kept attacking anyone who tried to switch them back into candles. So, the professors were now wondering just what exactly they should do, when they heard a laugh from behind a tree that was in the middle of the Great Hall.

It was Ron and Rozalin hiding behind said tree, with their hands over their mouths as they tried and failed to not laugh. Now that their cover was blown, they started laughing hysterically... Though that might've been because the apples were attacking Snape and McGonagall repeatedly. And then... The apples started to explode, covering the professors in apple goo.

"Well that was unexpected," Rozalin commented.


	6. An Evil Plan

**Again, sorry for the late update. Real life's being a bitch, but some good things are happening at the same time, so that's helping. And this chapter is dedicated to Kaya and Potsu because they both gave me a whole bunch of ideas and inspired me to continue writing. So, half of the stuff that happens in here are products of her imagination, and other stuff is parts of conversations I have with my bf, and the rest is just randomness. **

**Random Disclaimer for this chapter only: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Just the Gandalf-wannabe ghost. Nor do I own the shampoo companies. xD**

**Enjoy, and review please! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please say so! **

**Chapter Six:**

Snape and McGonagall were glaring at Rozalin and Ron, thinking of a suitable punishment for the two of them. They magicked off the goo from the exploding apples, so they didn't look stupid like they did before. But that didn't stop the two pranksters from bursting into laughter every so many seconds.

"You're punishment will be this: You'll both have to scrub clean the entire Great Hall, without magic, until it's spotless," McGonagall said at last. Ron groaned while Rozalin tried hard not to snicker.

"With a toothbrush," Snape added quickly, glaring at them both. The other professor looked at him oddly before shrugging and telling the two to get to work. Then they disappeared, leaving Ron and Rozalin alone in a messy Great Hall, with two pink toothbrushes in their hands.

"Hey, when did we start holding toothbrushes?" Rozalin asked. "And why pink? Pink's an icky color."

Ron just shrugged in response. "Does it matter?"

"Hm, I guess not…."

~.~.~

Ravyn, Alice, and Trivia were all eavesdropping behind the doors of the Great Hall. They mysteriously disappeared when the two professors left, during which Trivia came up with a brilliantly evil plan to throw random food into the great hall, so that their friends would have more to clean up. But since they didn't have any food, and Harry Potter happened to be nearby, they asked him to go down to the kitchens and bring back some fruits, pudding, and pies. In other words, food that would be squished easily and leave a big mess. He returned a few minutes later with his arms full of the mentioned food, and decided to stick around by the doors to see what would happen.

Alice eased open the doors of the Great Hall as soundlessly as she could, and made sure that they were open far enough so that they could easily throw in the food. Then the four took their positions by the doors, and started chucking some random fruits into the hall. It was silent for a few seconds until they heard Ron start cursing, and Rozalin ordering him to clean up the new mess.

"This is fun!" Alice whispered before tossing a pie, Frisbee style.

"Oww, my head!" was the response inside.

"I think it hit Rozzy in the head," Ravyn said thoughtfully.

"I think so, too!" Alice replied cheerfully while Trivia muttered 'No shit.'

They spent another good ten minutes throwing in the pies and fruits, before Harry decided to magic the rest of the food together. He and Trivia then levitated the giant mix of fruits and pie covered in the chocolate pudding into the Hall.

"Three, two, one!" they all counted down as Trivia and Harry released the spell. Curses soon followed… along with footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Shit, everyone, run away!" Harry whispered, before taking off. The girls looked at each other and shrugged before running off in separate directions… except for Ravyn. She was, unfortunately, too caught up in what was happening with Ron and Rozalin. The two were arguing over whether or not they should eat the giant mix of food, or clean it up. Ron was, of course, all for eating it.

"Well you can be a fattie some other time! I'm not gonna eat that, and I don't wanna spend who knows how long cleaning more shit up," Rozalin was saying to him. "SOOO you can either eat, or clean. Preferably clean. Because I wanna leave. But the choice is yours."

Ron sighed. "Ugh, fine, I'll clean it up. God, you're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be," Rozalin replied in a creepy voice, that made both Ron and Ravyn by the door crack up laughing.

"Is something amusing?" asked a truly creepy voice, belonging to none other than Snape, the potions master who never heard of hygiene. And what was worse was that he was standing a little ways behind Ravyn, who spazzed out in surprise.

"Holy SHIT!" Ravyn yelled as she attempted to back up from Snape. She ended up falling down since she fell on the open doors, which moved out from behind her. "Shit, again…" At last, she managed to stand up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Snape asked her, glaring as always. "And watch your language."

"What, me? In detention? Why would _I_ be in _detention_, of all places?" she responded in an innocent way, while trying to walk backwards slowly. "And do you mean literally watch my language? Because I can only do that if I write down what I say, but seeing as I don't really do that…"

"You have a detention with me, in case you've forgotten," Snape replied, losing his patience quickly.

"Well it seems as if I did. And you know what _else_ I forgot? I have an appointment with the Head Ninja in less than one minute!" Ravyn said, and turned around and ran away.

"The Head Ninja doesn't meet with those who are late to the meetings," he told her. She spun around and looked at him in shock.

"And how would YOU know, Mr. I-Don't-Ever-Clean-My-Hair?" she asked suspiciously. "Puts on sunglasses and narrows eyes suspiciously," she narrated as she pulled out some sunglasses from her back pocket. They were one of Kelsey's which she stole earlier. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and now they were fulfilling their purpose.

"Come with me," Snape said after pausing for a second while he looked at Ravyn oddly. She figured he was either wondering where the sunglasses came from, why she was wearing them at night while indoors, or he was confused as to why she was narrating her movements.

"I don't think so, you sounded like a creeper," she replied.

"You have a detention, or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget, unfortunately. But you know what? I'm above such things like detentions! I may be short, but I'm above that!" Ravyn stated, and started to walk away. Until some random ghost that lived in Hogwarts appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "Woahs, it's a ghostie. Why hello there, Mr. I'm-A-Ghostie. Can you float to the… left, please? I need to pass through." She looked up at the ghost with huge eyes, trying to play the 'I'm an adorable little girl and so you have to obey me' part. It failed.

"You cannot pass," the ghost guy said, putting his hands together in a Gandalf-like fashion.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Then can you float to the right, then?"

"No."

She sighed. "Why not?"

"Because."

"You're annoying, you know that?" she said, now glaring at the persistent ghost.

"Jagger, you can't just say that to a ghost," Snape told her. "Have some respect for the dead."

"Me, have respect for the dead?" Ravyn repeated, turning to face him. "Like you should be talking, Mr. I-Make-Fun-of-Harry-Potter's-Dead-Parents-Nearly-Every-Day."

"That's different," he replied stiffly.

"How so?" she countered.

"It just is."

"Psh, yeah right. Now," Ravyn said as she turned back to the ghost who was still standing behind her. "Please move."

"No," said the ghost.

"What can I do to make you move, then?"

"I would like a friend."

"Well that's easy! You can have Snape as a friend!" she offered cheerfully, while the mentioned professor glared daggers at her.

"That is out of the question," he said.

She took a tomato out of her other back pocket, and tossed it up and down a few times. "Do I need to throw this, or will you be this lonely, sad, innocent, harmless ghost's friend? Do you KNOW how much hardship he's been through? No, no you don't. Don't pretend that you do, because you don't. It's sad, really. All he wants is a friend. Is that so much to ask for? Imagine if you were friendless. Cast your mind back 100 years ago to when you went to school. Imagine if Harry Potter's mom wasn't there. You would've been friendless, with only stupid Slytherin idiots to be your friends, and they weren't even your friends. Now you can imagine what that's like. So before you tell this lonely ghost that you won't be his friend, imagine what it's like for him. Think twice about your answer. Is giving away your friendship to him such a hard thing to do? It would be an act of kindness! The first and probably only act of kindness you'll ever do in your life, unless you decide to wash your hair!" She paused to take a breath before continuing on again. "Do you want to continue living your life knowing that you refused to be his friend? Do you want to live the rest of your life with this guilt, this unending guilt? Well, do you?"

"If you shut up and go to your detention, I will be his friend," Snape said, mentally face palming himself.

Ravyn sighed. "Do I HAVE to go to the detention?"

"Yes."

She sighed again. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for my friend the ghostie."

He suddenly looked at her suspiciously. "Why don't _you _be his friend?"

"I already am, duh," she replied. The ghost nodded his agreement before floating towards Snape and sticking out his hand.

"Friend?"

"Friend," he replied. Snape shook the ghost's hand, though the look on the professor's face might've indicated that he was walking into a garden full of sunshine and happiness, roses and lilies, giant mushrooms and bright green shrubbery, with unicorns and butterflies populating the place.

~.~.~

_About fifteen minutes later…_

"I have to organize EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR POTIONS BOTTLES?" Ravyn asked loudly, outraged. Inside, though, she was secretly pleased. She had a few small bottles of shampoo that she could replace some of the potions with. But Snape couldn't know of her evil plan. Not yet, at least. But for now she had to act the 'pissed off teenager' part.

"Yes, you do. And rearrange them in alphabetical order. I'll know if they're out of place, or if you do anything to them," Snape replied, glaring at her for a full five seconds. Then he walked out of his Potions Storage Room of Evil located in the back left corner of his office. That was actually the name of the room, it had a sign on it that said so. Granted, this sign was made out of parchment and multicolored ink that tended to be mostly Gryffindor colors….

Since everything in the PSRE, for short, was already organized alphabetically except for a few misplaced bottles, there wasn't much she could do. But since Snape expected her to be at work for a good one hour, she just rummaged through his stuff. To Ravyn's delight, there was a section of potions dedicated to hygiene. More specifically, hair care products.

After opening up bottles and sniffing them, she came to the conclusion that Snape used Garnier Fructis shampoo. Well that wouldn't do, she thought as she replaced all of those bottles with L'Oreal. While Garnier was a pretty good brand, it wasn't good enough for the horrors that are known as Snape's Hair.

For the bottles of shampoo that seemed as if they were constantly being replenished, she put in Herbal Essences: Drama Clean. If he wouldn't take her advice and use the shampoo, well then, he'd have to accidentally use it. And it wasn't like Snape would actually know the difference between his old shampoo and the ones Ravyn put in there, right? It seemed like a flawless plan to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The next morning.. _

"You did WHAT?" Kelsey asked incredulously, freaking out. Everyone laughed.

"You heard me," Ravyn said, grinning. She had just finished them about what she did. Since it was the weekend and it was a nice day out, they were all outside in one of the courtyards. Draco, Rozalin, Trivia and Daphne were sitting on the ledge of one of the windowsills, while Kelsey, Alice, Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting on a bench they dragged over. Aiden and Ravyn were sitting on the ground, which made Hermione and Kelsey look down on them disapprovingly (though they really didn't mind at all).

"We'll know if your plan worked or not soon enough," Daphne said. "Or maybe sooner if we notice a change in his hair."

"Or if he seems especially pissed off," Trivia added.

"Or if he takes away points from Gryffindor for no reason," Harry said.

"He does that anyway," Ron told him.

"Oh, yeah…"

"OR if his hair looks cleaner," Ravyn piped up.

"Daphne already said that, dumbass," Rozalin said.

"Meanieface," she muttered.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Kelsey asked suddenly.

"What? The sky looks blue today?" Trivia responded gasped.

"You mean it's a different color on other days?" she asked excitedly.

"No, its not," Ron said.

"Dumbass," Rozalin added.

"Shame," said Kelsey. "But anyways, this is what I noticed-"

"Ooohs, what?" Ravyn interrupted, looking at her expectantly. "Please Kelsey, tell us what you discovered!"

"I discovered..."

"Yes?" Draco prompted. Kelsey glared at him, she didn't really like the Slytherins that much.

"I DISCOVERED," she repeated loudly before looking around, challenging everyone to interrupt her again. When no one did, she continued. "I discovered that in one month, we awesome Americans leave. BUT, before you interrupt me again, I also realized something else. We should totally go to school here next year. Like in two or three or however many months, when the actual Hogwarts magical-ness starts up again? We should so go here for school, and bring along some other people back in the States. I'm sure Dumbledore would let us. He had better."

"I don't see why he wouldn't let you come back here," Hermione said."Unless a prank would stop him," Trivia and Daphne replied at the same time, with their weird 'evil twins' thing.

"I have an idea!" Kelsey shouted, an uncharacteristic evil grin lighting up her face. The Americans and Daphne put their heads together and she told them her prank idea. They looked at each other, an evil glint in each of the girls' eyes.

"That plan," Ravyn started.

"Will not," Alice continued.

"Fail!" Rozalin finished triumphantly. They high-fived, and the guys in the group looked at them a bit nervously, wondering exactly what Kelsey's plan was. Too bad they wouldn't find out until their last day of teaching Hogwarts how to cook….

**A Little Note.**

**The next chapter will probably be summarizing the rest of the Summer at Hogwarts [With the Pastry Arts thing going on]. I might continue the story with the Americans going to Hogwarts to learn magic, and if I decide to do that, it'll be continued in this story. So yeah. Please review?**


	7. The Last Day

**CHAPTER 7 ~ The Last Day**

* * *

The next few weeks were crazy at Hogwarts. The courses of Dumbledore's Academy For the Pastry Arts were coming to an end, and a surprisingly successful one at that. The Americans had somehow managed to teach the students the basics of cooking and making pastries. Other achievements of the girls were as follows: the approval of Peeves the poltergeist, a surprisingly less-greasy haired Snape, and both losses and gains of money with the professors who were betting on random things.

But all good things eventually come to an end. In this case, that would be the fact that Snape was starting to get suspicious of his hair smelling faintly of berry tea and orange flower (caused from his new Herbal Essences shampoo, of course). And also that the end of the Pastry course was approaching, to everyone's dismay. The week prior to the last day of 'term' was both sad and exciting for the students. There were rumors going around that there would be an epic prank on the last day, which made everyone antsy and hyped up. But on the other hand, they were sad to be seeing the Americans leave. They didn't yet know that they'd be coming back for the year to learn magic, since Alice decided that it'd be cool to surprise everyone.

The classes were still somewhat exciting, even though it was all basically reviewing over what they made in each particular class. There were some bouts of sugar-induced craziness, that usually involved Ron and Rozalin going on a hyper rampage down the hallways. Snape was forced to drink something Ravyn created. She told him it was an evil poison that would make him more eviler. Snape, having nothing better to do, drank the so-called poison. He didn't understand why people were laughing at him all day, until he went to look in a mirror and saw his bright, neon red-and-gold-colored hair. Needless to say, Ravyn was hiding with the Hufflepuffs for the rest of the day. She even went so far as to dress in the Hogwarts robes.

Kelsey, meanwhile, was found with Trivia and Daphne, finalizing her prank for the last day. To the Hufflepuffs who asked she was learning to be a ninja. To the Ravenclaws, she was learning the art of being a sneaky, pranking ninja. To the Slytherins, Trivia and Daphne were teaching her the art of being an evil ninja. And to the Gryffindors, she was training to become a totally awesome ninja with superpowers. It wasn't suspicious at all, in the slightly sarcastic words of Alice.

While the Americans were doing their thing, the wizards had their own troubles. For Harry Potter and the rest of his year, their sixth year was coming up in a little over a month. For everyone else, they too had to prepare for the year ahead, which meant getting the proper books, robes, and such. There was also the annual question of who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Also, Dumbledore had been disappearing quite often, but it didn't seem suspicious since he was apparently doing something for the Ministry… or so he told the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't the only one suspicious of the Headmaster- Alice had also noticed it, along with Trivia, Daphne, and Ravyn. Kelsey didn't really care, Rozalin figured it didn't really matter, and both Trivia and Daphne had more important things on their mind than the suspiciousness of Dumbledore's actions. So that left Alice and Ravyn being suspicious of the old wizard's secret escapes. But since they only had a few days left, they didn't really care.

And their carelessness extended to go with their pranks.

"Ohmygod, guys, I just came up with something totally awesome!" Ravyn shouted quite suddenly after scheming with Alice. It was the end of their third-to-last day, and the Americans plus Daphne were trying to come up with a few last-minute prank ideas.

"Well? Tell us!" Daphne said excitedly, her eyes lighting up mischievously.

"P… M… S!" she said triumphantly.

"Come again?" Rozalin asked.

"Potions Master Storage! PMS!" she explained.

"Ohhhhh!" came the collective reply.

"Here's the plan," Ravyn said, grinning evilly, and filled them in. They quickly came up with Operation: PMS. The evil twins Trivia and Daphne would stand guard outside the dungeons and Rozalin would stand guard outside the Potion's classroom, while Alice and Ravyn switched the sign on the PSRE (Potions Storage Room of Evil) door. Ravyn and Rozalin would work on the sign, and they'd all sneak out in the middle of the night, when they were positive no one would be around.

"Stage one of Operation PMS: complete," Rozalin announced that night. She held up the sign for the other Slytherins (along with Alice and Kelsey, they snuck in by putting on some of Daphne's extra robes) to see. It said PMS in huge, color changing letters in the center of the sign. Written vertically down from each letter was Potion, Master's, and Storage. It was written in a small, gray, and barely noticeable handwriting. From afar, Ravyn thought the only thing you'd notice was the PMS, which was their main goal in creating the sign.

After the claps of approval, the group snuck out of the common room. They went in pairs, as to not seem suspicious, and eventually all five of them were out of the common room. They went into their positions while Alice and Ravyn took down the PSRE sign and replaced it with the PMS sign. Ravyn hurried back to give the sign to Trivia, who they agreed would destroy it.

_"Incendio," _she whispered, burning the sign just as Alice reappeared around the corner, looking triumphant.

"Let's get back to the common room BEFORE we celebrate, okay?" Daphne suggested, and they started heading back the way they came.

"See ya guys later!" Alice whisper-shouted as she and Kelsey turned in the opposite direction.

* * *

Severus Snape was not having a good day.

It started when he accidentally slept in, and was rudely woken by some random house elf. Well, it wasn't so much 'rudely woken' as it was scared awake and half to death. Severus was sound asleep, having nice dreams about the better days of his childhood with Lily, when all of a sudden there waa a loud popping sound and a shrill voice yelling at him to wake up. Yeah, not exactly the best wakeup call. Though, it was better than the time in his fifth year, when he had fallen asleep outside and bloody Potter decided to use HIS OWN _levicorpus_ spell on him to wake him. Thank Merlin that Minerva decided to buy him a stress ball charmed to look like James Potter. Anyways, now that his homicidal tendencies were pushed down….

After waking up and cursing out house elves, Severus made his (late) way to the Great Hall for some much needed food and coffee. He prided himself on being the only professor who drank coffee, though he wasn't quite sure why. So, on his way, he heard whispers and giggles from the students. Except he only heard snippets of the conversations, which only served to confuse and annoy him.

"Snape changed..."

"Why ... PMS?"

"Girl?"

"Is... with... Dumbledore?"

"I can't believe... PMS... Wow."

"No, it couldn't have been... seems serious."

"Unless... he... warning?"

"Just look ... Definitely…"

"… On his period?"

And the loudest, coming from one of the annoying Weasley boys: "Bloody hell, Snape's a girl."

Just what was going on? Severus glared at the redhead, not bothering to take points. Not until he found out what they were talking about. He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, which fell silent as everyone took in his angry glare. His eyes scanned the tables, and sought out Potter, who didn't seem suspicious. He did find a group of suspicious-looking Americans, though, and headed over towards the Ravenclaw table where they were trying to blend in with the rest of the students. He approached them, and set his best glare on them.

"Which one of you did… whatever it was that you did?" Severus asked in a deadly voice. He silently cursed, wishing that he at least knew what everyone was talking about. Jagger glanced around at Trivia… Lanae, he thought her surname was, who's eyes glinted mischievously. Suspicious? Severus thought yes.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsey Kola asked innocently. He quickly used Legilimens on her, and found her to be innocent… the others not so much, as suspected. And then- "WHAT THE FISHING HELL, DUDE!" Kola shouted quite suddenly.

"What?" he asked, bewildered as Kola pointed threateningly at him.

"Um, what did I miss?" Alice Moore asked with a bemused expression. Severus wouldn't be surprised if the girl would be a Hufflepuff if the Sorting Hat got to sort her.

"He.. He mind-raped me!" Kola wailed, and was engulfed in hugs from Jagger and Rozalin, whose surname Severus did not know.

"I did no such thing-" he started, but was interrupted as a bowl of cereal was thrown at him, causing everyone who was watching to snicker. Even with the soggy Rice Krispies and milk dripping down his face, he spotted Lanae and Jagger giving each other a high-five. Two seconds later, Severus was cereal-free, and all five Americans were being hauled out of the Great Hall. The entire time, Kola kept shouting 'mind-rapist' for all to here. He felt several glares on his back, and when he turned around to give the Great Hall a glare, he noticed the angry looks on all of the Gryffindors' faces.

He led them to an empty classroom and proceeded to glare… and glare… and glare. And then, once they've all managed to have an expression other than murderous rage on their faces, he spoke.

"Just because this is your last week here does not mean that-"

"You should be mind-raping us," Kola suggested in what would be an innocent voice, if she wasn't glaring at him.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do," Rozalin added, and the others nodded. Severus glared, and it occurred to him that he would be doing a lot of glaring.

"It doesn't mean you can prank people, much less the professors! Now shut up and leave Hogwarts, now!" he exploded. Jagger gasped dramatically.

"But, Professor, we only have a few more days left," Lanae said. "And then you'll be rid of us. So shouldn't you, oh I don't know, be leaving us alone before we decide to pull a final prank on you?"

"Are you _threatening _me?" Severus asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Nope!" she replied cheerfully. "But," she added in a more serious voice, "I'm pretty sure that a final prank has been something on our minds. In fact, we already know what we're going to do. Originally it had nothing to do with you, but we aren't hesitant to change our minds."

"What did you even want in the first place, anyways?" Moore the Hufflepuff asked.

Severus decided to ignore Lanae, since he was almost positive that she wouldn't dare to prank him. It was a bit unfair how he was always the victim of pranks, but one day, he'd get his revenge…. Yes, revenge would be his, and no one would see it coming. He pushed aside his thoughts of a master plan, and focused on the dunderheads in front of him.

"What I wanted was to know was which one of you did whatever it was you did. And don't tell me you did anything, because people were talking about it!"

"Oh, you mean the sign?" Moore asked innocently, and was immediately glared at by the rest of the Americans. "Oops." Her Hufflepuff points just went up.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag- what? I heard someone say that phrase before!" Kola said indignantly when she received odd looks. She sighed and shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is, now that he knows, you might as well tell him."

"Or, we could tell him where to go so he could see it for himself," Alice suggested, no doubt trying to redeem herself.

"I like that idea," Jagger said thoughtfully. "Hey, Snape-"

"_Professor _Snape," Severus corrected angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways-"

"If you're gonna tell him where to go, you might as well be nice about it," Rozalin told her. Finally, one of the dunderheads showed some sign of common sense.

Jagger rolled her eyes. "Fine. Hey Professor Snape, you're the best teacher at Hogwarts, and everyone loves you and your greasy hair." The other Americans did what could only be described as a face-palm. "You should go down to your warm, lovely dungeons that are oh-so-welcoming. Once there, you should go to your stunningly beautiful Potions Storage Room of Evil, and there you shall find what we, er, did."

"I will be back shortly-"

"Please, oh awesome and amazing Professor, use a word other than short," Jagger interrupted.

"I will be back _momentarily, _so don't any of you leave," Severus told them, and made to leave. The door was blocked as Jagger ran in front of it before he could reach it. Then, to his horror, the girl gave him a hug.

"Just remember, Professor Snapey, I mean, Snape, that we love you, unwashed hair and all," she said before releasing him and going back to her friends.

* * *

_"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE BLOODY AMERICANS!"_

The yell was heard all over Hogwarts as Professor Snape discovered the new sign on his storage room. Hidden in the kitchens, amongst piles of candy that the house elves brought them, the Americans plus Daphne snickered. If only they had got to see his face.

* * *

It was the last day. It was decided that the Americans would be leaving after breakfast, so they'd arrive in the States earlier than they originally planned, since they were using Muggle transportation. So it was no surprise that they were up at the crack of dawn, packing their stuff, and taking random magical objects as souvenirs. Ravyn (who, like Snape, thought that Alice would be a good Hufflepuff) decided to sneak a Hufflepuff robe and tie into her bag, which she would later to give to Alice as a present.

Even though they were all ready to go, they decided on hanging back before breakfast, determined to make a grand entrance. So, about fifteen minutes after breakfast started, the five Americans walked down to the Great Hall. Rozalin and Trivia kicked the doors open, while Kelsey magicked all of the lights out, so it was dark except for the enchanted ceiling. They walked in and let the doors slam dramatically behind them before whipping out flashlights, which they shone under their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rozalin started. All of the girls' faces were cast in creepy shadows, which flickered and moved as they moved the flashlight.

"Professors and students," Kelsey continued. They were speaking in the order in which they were standing, from left to right.

"We have a few words to say to you on this lovely morning," Ravyn said.

"First of all, it's been a totally awesome time here," Alice said with a smile, which lost its affect, what with the darkness of the Great Hall.

"And it was entertaining watching you all fail when you attempted to cook something," Trivia added.

"But since today's our last day…" It was back to Rozalin now.

"We want you all to know a few things."

"Professor Snape, we are all glad that you started using Herbal Essences shampoo, whether you're aware of using it or not." A few people laughed at Ravyn's statement, and everyone was almost sure that Snape was glowering at his seat at the head table.

"To the Hufflepuffs, I am _not _one of you, as much as you wish I was."

"To Alice, you are wrong, and you are and always will be a true Hufflepuff." Trivia got claps and cheers that were no doubt from the Hufflepuff table.

"To Professor Sprout, if Alice ever returns and ends up a Hufflepuff as she certainly will be, I feel bad for you," Rozalin added, and was awarded with some laughs.

"To the magicalness of Hogwarts, I, Kelsey Kola, will miss you."

"We will miss you too, Kelsey Kola," replied a group of people, probably Gryffindors, in low voices.

"To the house elves who make the donuts and other yummy foods that I ate, I will miss you, and demand that you find me in the States so I can still eat your yummy food," Ravyn stated.

"To Professor Snape, I hope your PMS isn't too bad," Alice said, and the Great Hall exploded in laughter. After a few seconds, though, it quieted down so that Trivia could continue.

"To Daphne, you better keep in touch with me, evil twin."

"Will do!" Daphne replied from the Slytherin table.

"And now we…" Rozalin started in a creepy voice.

"Pull our…"

"Very…"

"Last…"

"PRANK!" all five girls shouted simultaneously. Kelsey muttered an incantation and waved the wand she was borrowing (she managed to persuade Ron Weasley into parting with the wand), and the Great Hall was filled up with light once again. The flashlights they were holding turned into tomatoes, which were, of course, thrown.

Rozalin threw one at McGonagall's hat, which was knocked off her head. Trivia threw hers at Trelawney, ruining her many scarves and necklaces.

("I have foreseen that tomato being thrown at me," Trelawney said to the other at the Head Table, "so it was not a surprise."

"Don't lie, Sybil," McGonagall muttered under her breath.)

Alice threw her tomato at Professor Sprout, simply because she didn't want to be a Hufflepuff. Ravyn snatched Ron's wand from Kelsey, and charmed her tomato before handing back the wand. She then threw her tomato at none other than Snape, and when it splattered on him, the bits and pieces of tomato spelt out 'We love Tomato-y Snapey!'

("At least someone loves you," Flitwick said comfortingly as Snape turned red with anger.)

Kelsey, being the only one to not have thrown her tomato, tossed it up and down a few times before launching it into the air… it flew across the Great Hall… headed straight towards Albus Dumbledore.

Right before it hit the Headmaster's beard, the tomato split up into a bunch of mini-tomatoes, which all exploded on impact. Dumbledore's beard was now a red, squishy, and gross mess. The Great Hall once again erupted in laughter.

("Oh dear, that's going to take a while to get out," McGonagall commented with a smile. The others professor hid grins as well.)

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore!" Kelsey called out, grinning. "At least your beard gets to eat a tomato!"

"Ah yes, my beard has been complaining as of late that it too would like to consume food," Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling as always. "Thank you for that lovely parting gift."

And on that note, the Americans ate their last breakfast. They managed to spend some time at all four tables, and said their goodbyes to everyone they ever talked to. They also said goodbye to the professors, and apologized to Snape for the PMS sign. Snape had taken it down as soon as he saw it, so all the other teachers only heard rumors about it. Once they found out, though, they cracked up laughing at Snape's expense. It seemed as if nothing would ever go right for the Potions Master.

After they retrieved their stuff, McGonagall escorted them to the train station in Hogsmeade, where they would catch the Hogwarts Express to London. For one last time, Trivia, Alice, Kelsey, Rozalin, and Ravyn looked back at Hogwarts, which was still enchanted to look like a gingerbread house. They couldn't wait until they returned in only a few months.

**~end~**

**Right, well, this is concluded the PASTRY ARTS part of the story. I will probably add chapters about them back in the States, and then returning to Hogwarts. Does that sound good to everyone?**


End file.
